


Hammocks

by FallingNarwhals



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Hammocks, M/M, attempting making out and cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingNarwhals/pseuds/FallingNarwhals
Summary: They sleep in a hammock





	Hammocks

Keith and Hunk had somehow gotten their bodies perfectly balanced on the woven cloth, the alien trees smelling like pine and water but looked like spores towering above them, the thick threads pressing into Keith’s skin and leaving imprints that criss-crossed red across his skin. 

It was a tradition of some sort for these folk, sleeping in honorary hammock like structures while that alien fire crackled and popped, keeping them warm against the chill. Keith refused to take off his armor completely, but took off his arm guards and chestplate so he wouldn't be uncomfortable to Hunk. Helmet turned all the way up in case of an emergency and they needed to wake, everything within arms reach.

And Hunk, was currently in nothing but the paladin undersuit, armor scattered neatly below their hammock, thick arms around Keith’s upper back, fingers combing through his long hair. Both of them trying not to move too quickly or at all, breathing steady and in control. 

Except Hunk’s hands were wandering lower, one hand still pressed in his hair but the other skimming the small of his back and making Keith shudder into those glorious pecs, and he leaned up carefully to kiss those thick lips in the privacy of the stars and the pine smelling trees-

And the next thing he knew he was on the ground, sour smelling soil digging into his nostrils and armor poking uncomfortably into his sides and left knee. Hunk was on his back, their legs tangled together and probably bruised, and the hammock still rocking back and forth, free of its inhabitants.

“Ow.” Keith finally said after a few tics of shocked silence. “No kissing in the hammock. Got it.”

“Yeah. Fuck, this is gonna hurt tomorrow…”

**Author's Note:**

> in other news i got a hammock and flipped twice


End file.
